


Terrible Things

by GenimHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenimHale/pseuds/GenimHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ran a thumb over the smooth, cool petals of the single red rose he held in his hands to give to his wife. He continued up the gravel path towards the large oak tree where she waited for him. <br/>‘Hi Claudie,’ he spoke with a soft smile on his face. They had met 25 years ago, on this day and married 20 years ago, also on this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> So this was interesting to write and I'm not too happy with the writing but I like the plot but oh well...

He ran a thumb over the smooth, cool petals of the single red rose he held in his hands to give to his wife. He continued up the gravel path towards the large oak tree where she waited for him.   
‘Hi Claudie,’ he spoke with a soft smile on his face. They had met 25 years ago, on this day and married 20 years ago, also on this day.   
*flashback*  
He was 16 and she was the new girl at school. He’d noticed her the moment she’d walked into the classroom, long brown hair just past her shoulders. His first thought was how beautiful she was. He remembered trying to keep his eyes off her for the rest of the day. He mostly succeeded but they had met eyes a few times that day. Afterwards, he was at his locker when she came over to him.   
‘Hi, I’m Claudia,’ she smiled warmly, her hazel eyes wide and lit up. He smiled back and introduced himself to her.   
‘I couldn’t help but notice you staring at me,’ she pointed out and he attempted to stammer out an appropriate excuse. She laughed, a tinkling sound that reminded him of china. ‘It’s fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date,’   
‘A date? With you?’ he asked and she nodded with another laugh. ‘I’d love to,’   
***  
And that was when their relationship began, just two young teenagers lost in each other and young love. They were together for days on end and she was the girl of his dreams. Love was what they’d both dreamt about for the majority of their lives and they’d found it in each other. They drank too much together at parties and would wander off and lay together, fingers entwined between them as they laid on the grass outside, staring up at the night sky and sharing memories and secrets. On one night, as they laid outside his house, a shooting star passed above their heads.  
‘Make a wish,’ she whispered and he closed his eyes and wished. A few seconds later, he turned to face her. The moonlight gave them enough light to see each other clearly and he said the only thought in his head.  
‘I love you,’   
‘I love you too,’ she replied. They were young and naïve but in love and they were too young to notice or care about anything else in the world.   
***  
When they were 20, he took her back to that spot in his parents yard where they’d witnessed that shooting star. He held her hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before dropping to one knee in front of her.   
‘Claudia Preston, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and I’m the luckiest man in the world to have you,’ he said as he reached into his pocket. ‘You know that I love you, will you marry me?’   
‘Yes!’ she exclaimed with no hesitation. ‘Yes, yes, yes,’ she repeated, pulling him up to press their lips together, tears in her eyes.   
***  
He rushed into the hospital, barely stopping at the desk as they told him which room she was in. He walked in to see his wife, tired but still beautiful, cradling a bundle of white in her arms.   
‘Hello there, little man,’ he smiled, brushing a finger across the baby boy’s rosy cheeks. He looked up at him with wide green-blue eyes and gurgled with a happy noise. He kicked his legs as his father picked him up out of Claudia’s arms.   
‘He hasn’t slept yet, I can already tell he’s gonna be an energetic little boy,’ she yawned.   
‘Go to sleep, darling, I can look after him,’ he told her, cuddling the boy to his chest as she settled down into sleep. He heard a soft cry from across the room and looked up to notice another woman and new-born child in the ward. He walked over when she smiled.   
‘Hello, I take it you’re Claudia’s husband?’ she smiled in greeting as she rocked the other child in her arms.  
‘Yes, that’s me,’ he responded.   
‘I’m Melissa. Me and your wife have been talking,’ another soft cry brought their attention back to the baby in her arms. ‘And this is Scott,’ she cooed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He sat next to her and they spoke as the two boys gurgled at each other, kicking their legs in sync as though they were communicating. Scott was two days older than his son and they discussed the possibility of the boys being friends. When Melissa left the hospital later that day, it was with promises to keep in touch.   
***  
They did keep in touch, their two sons growing up closely together and by the time they started kindergarten, they were inseparable and had begun to call each other brother. Claudia kissed him on the head before leaving him on his first day and he scrunched up his nose.  
‘Be good, have fun and good luck,’ she told him   
‘I’ll be fine Mom,’ he sighed before racing off after spotting Scott in the playground. She had gone back to work as a teacher at Beacon Hills High School now their son was in school and he was back at the police station. And though they were working again, they still found time to spend together. Melissa was more than happy to have a play-date every other Saturday night so they could go out together, although the two boys were like hyper-active puppy dogs together. Even more so since their son had ADHD. And they never thought. They didn’t argue badly, occasional tiff aside which lasted all of 5 minutes before they apologised and hugged. They couldn’t remember or imagine life without each other.  
***  
It had been 18 years when he walked in on her crying. Their son was 9 years old and stood helplessly next to her, patting her back like a dog with a confused look on his face. He told him to go watch TV and sat down next to her.  
‘Claudie, what’s wrong?’ he asked. She inhaled deeply.  
‘I need to tell you something,’ she said, her voice wavering.  
‘Anything, darling,’ he worried  
‘I’m sick,’ she stated.  
‘Sick? Is it – is it serious?’ he asked and she nodded, sobbing freely again.  
‘It’s cancer and – and I’ve only got weeks left. It’s too late for treatment. There’s nothing they can do,’ she cried and slowly he felt his word collapse around him. He held it in, trying to be strong but when he was alone he lost it. He’d been granted leave from work to spend his last weeks with Claudia and their son too. He was with Claudia as she said goodbye to the students and staff at the high school. Alone, he fell to his knees in their room and cried.  
One night, as he held her in his arms she turned to him with a small smile.  
‘You were the best thing that’s ever happened to me,’ she confessed and a tear fell from her eye onto the pillow. ‘I love you so much,’   
***  
On that last night, he was out at the scene of a pile-up. His wife was in the hospital. He held a teenager’s hand. He held her hand and promised her that the paramedics were on their way. The girl was stuck and her chances of survival were practically non-existent with the state she was in. And she told him to go, to be with her. He knew she meant his Claudia but he didn’t believe, because he didn’t know the girl so she couldn’t know about Claudia. His Claudia who had got weaker everyday. Whose skin was pale and drawn tightly across her bones and looked like she would snap if you held her too tightly. But still, he stayed with the girl until she was declared dead and only then did he rush to the hospital, not prepared for the sight that he saw there. His son, 9 years old, was curled up on a plastic chair in the waiting room, Melissa next to him as he held his head in his hands. She caught his eye and shook her head and his steps faltered. But he finally collapsed into the chair next to his son and pulled him onto his lap.   
‘It’s okay. We’re gonna be okay,’ he mumbled ‘We have each other, buddy, we aren’t alone,’ Tears fell down his cheeks, a slow trickle compared to the constant stream of his sons, soaking the shirt he was wearing. They sat there for over an hour, holding each other and crying.   
*flashback over*  
He looked back down at the rose and kissed the flower before laying it on the cold marble stone.   
‘Claudia Anne Stilinski   
Beloved wife, mother and daughter  
Died 20th May 2005’  
‘I love you so much,’ he whispered and allowed a single tear to fall onto the headstone. Life can do terrible things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked... not sure why I decided to not use Stiles name and just called him son etc... I think it's cos i dont want to give him a first name but i dont want him to be Stiles at the moment... I dont know... oh well hope you liked


End file.
